


Crave You

by KittyBandit



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Drabbles, M/M, handjobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyBandit/pseuds/KittyBandit
Summary: A collection of DGM drabbles that were prompts off of Tumblr and requested for me to complete. Kanda x Link centric.
Relationships: Kanda Yuu/Howard Link
Kudos: 2





	Crave You

**Author's Note:**

> AY, more prompts I completed from tumblr! 
> 
> Content Warning: NSFW; A/B/O (Omegaverse) 
> 
> Prompt: "Mine."

Someone was bound to _smell_ them, but in that moment, Link couldn’t find it in himself to care.

He wasn’t sure where Kanda had cornered him, but it had to be somewhere between the communal bathrooms and the training room. Link had just finished his nightly routine and was readying for bed when Kanda had appeared in the hallway, stinking of sweat from a late night training session. Things had gone a little hazy when he’d caught a whiff of the pheromones wafting off the alpha. Now he was in a small room—likely a closet of some kind, judging by the contents—and his head was spinning from the way Kanda rubbed up against him.

Kanda sandwiched him against the wall in the dark room, giving him little room to move. He could barely breathe from the scents in the air and the pressure against him. One of Kanda’s hands grabbed his ass, while the second kept him pinned to the wall. He had been sucking and nipping at the crook of Link’s neck for minutes now, stimulating his scent glands.

Kanda growled in the back of his throat, tightening his grip on Link’s backside. “You smell good,” he mumbled, barely audible under their combined heavy breaths.

“ _Aaa_ ,” Link exhaled as Kanda dug his teeth into his neck harder. It was painful, but he hadn’t broken the skin—that was one line they had yet to cross. So far, no one knew of their nighttime dalliances, and they both preferred to keep it that way. If Kanda had marked him, nothing in the world would be able to hide the evidence for long.

Link swallowed, quickly losing coherent thoughts. “I—I’m close to my heat,” he whispered, legs shaking from the attention Kanda plied him with. “A day or two at most.”

A pleased noise rumbled in the back of Kanda’s throat before he stole another heated kiss from Link’s lips. The force of it snatched his breath away, leaving Link weak-kneed against the wall, his lips parting for Kanda’s tongue to snake inside and taste him. Whining, Link melted into the kiss, his hands grasping at Kanda’s arms to keep himself steady.

While Kanda kept his mouth busy, Link suddenly felt something brush against his groin. Kanda pressed his hand against the growing bulge there, and as his impatience grew, slipped his hand down the front of Link’s pants. When his hot fingers touched Link’s stiff cock, Link couldn’t keep the pleased moan from erupting from his throat. It’d been too long since they’d last fooled around like this—he was desperate.

Kanda’s lips quirked into a smirk as he pulled back, watching as Link slowly unraveled under his touch. “Only a day?” he mumbled, stroking Link’s shaft. “You smell like you’re ready _now_.”

Link tried to take a breath to calm himself, but he only inhaled more of Kanda’s musk. The smell made his blood burn hot with lust and he felt himself grow wet from it. “You’re the—the one teasing me like this,” he stuttered out, fingers tightening in the loose fabric of Kanda’s shirt.

Curling his fingers around Link’s length, he stroked him faster. “Did you want me to stop?”

The question shot ice into his chest. He shook his head without stopping to think and pulled Kanda closer. “No—don’t stop.”

Kanda watched him with a steady gaze in the darkened closet, lust burning in his eyes. After a moment of simply listening to Link whine and mewl softly under his touch, he released his cock. Link was about to protest, but Kanda’s hand moved between his legs, spreading his thighs wider until he found his slicked entrance. Link stiffened against the change in position. He hadn’t expected Kanda to go that far.

“We can’t—not here.”

Kanda didn’t stop fingering him open with slow, deliberate strokes. He rested his face against Link’s neck, breathing in his aroused scent. “If I take you to my room, you’re not leaving.”

Link knew what he meant by that—the heaviness of the comment weighing him down. With Link’s heat so close, they were likely to trigger it early if they continued fooling around. They’d never spent a heat together, even if Link had dreamt about it too many times to count.

Swallowing down his nerves, Link tucked his face against Kanda’s shoulder. His hands were shaking. “Do you…do you want that?”

“Do _you_?” Kanda asked back, blatantly avoiding the question. Link still didn’t know how he could keep his voice so even while his fingers were up Link’s ass.

Link’s heart thudded in his chest as he thought over his options. Of course he wanted to spend his heat with Kanda—having an alpha there to mitigate the effects was always better than going through it alone. But…but what did that mean for _them_? “…Will you mark me?”

Kanda stiffened at the question, his fingers going still inside Link. He kept his face tucked close to Link’s neck, unmoving. Silence ticked between them and Link wondered if he would even answer the question when Kanda’s voice whispered softly in his ear.

“I want to.”

The declaration sent chills up Link’s spine. He shivered, pressing himself closer to Kanda. “Really?” It felt stupid to ask that, but it was the only thing he could utter after Kanda’s admission.

Kanda pulled away, his hand retreating from Link’s backside. Link bit back a moan from the loss of friction, but he didn’t have time to complain. Kanda grabbed him by the shoulders and stared him down, eyes alight with heated emotions.

“I want to mark you,” he said, voice low and serious. Link couldn’t look away from his gaze, trapped in that intense stare. “I want to scent you. I want to fuck you. I want to walk down the halls with you and have everyone know you’re my omega. _Mine_.”

Throat dry, Link stood there under the alpha’s gaze, completely overwhelmed. “Kanda…”

“Is that what you want?” he asked, fingers squeezing Link tight enough to bruise his skin. “Because if it’s not, I have to leave right now—before I lose control of myself.”

“I—” Link could see how badly Kanda was trembling then, as if he was barely holding his composure together—like a worn thread ready to snap. It was a lot to ask in the moment, and with hormones addling their brains, there was no telling if this was truly what they wanted or if it was simply a whim of their libidos. But Link knew what he wanted in the moment, even if it was a terrible decision he wouldn’t make with a more sober mind.

And right then, he didn’t have the fortitude to say no.

“Yes. Yes, I want that.”

Kanda kissed him, mouth hot and lips hungry. The excited kiss only lasted a moment before Kanda grabbed his wrist and pulled him from the closet. “Hurry up, before someone smells us.”

Maybe they were making a mistake, but Link couldn’t find it in himself to care. For once, he wanted to be selfish.


End file.
